


Cover Me!

by insomniacfics



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Y/N needs a date for Honey-Senpai's Charity Gala this weekend and panics! Looks like Haruhi is coming to his rescue!
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Cover Me!

“Wait, a gala?” Haruhi asked. Y/N smiled as he set her tea in front of her. “Oh, thank you.”

“No problem,” He said. “And it’s a charity event really.”

“It’s run by my family!” Honey said happily. “We’re doing a charity for the environment!”

“More specifically due to the environment that’s been corrupted by company expansion,” Kyoya explained.

“Oh so basically a fundraiser to clean up after yourselves,” Haruhi muttered. Y/N snorted and coughed out the laugh as Kyoya nodded. “Sounds boring.”

“They can be,” Hikaru sighed. 

“That’s why I’m inviting you guys!” Honey beamed. “I’m hoping you can all come and we can have lots of fun. But you do have to bring a date.” Most of the guys groaned, Honey smiling sympathetically. “But you don’t have to come if you really don’t want to.”

“I’ll pass. I’d feel too guilty showing up and not donating,” Haruhi admitted.

“Plus it’d be hard to get you a date outside of the club,” Kaoru pointed out. 

Y/N blushed a bit as everyone muttered and spoke amongst each other. He glanced at Haruhi, chewing on his cheek a slight. He wondered if he could--

“You’ve got a date in mind right?” Tamaki asked Y/N. “Uh...Y/N?”

“Huh?” Y/N said, blinking.

“A date. You have one?”

“Uh--Yeah!” Y/N squeaked.

The twins smirked. “Oh really?” They asked. “What’s she like? Do we know her?”

Y/N blushed and panicked. “Yep! But she’s...It’ll take a bit of convincing on my part!”

\--

“Huh?” Haurhi asked, holding the phone to her ear. “You need me...to date you? I thought you said you had a date, Y/N!”

“Yeah, uh,” Y/N groaned, laying in his bed. “About that…”

“You panicked, didn’t you?” Haruhi sighed. “You know better than to let them peer pressure you into it. You should just man up and deal with the consequences.”

“Please, Haruhi! You’re my only hope!”

“No way.”

“I’ll buy you lunch. Whatever you want!” Silence answered him and he smiled. “Haruhi?” He asked, teasing a slight.

A heavy sigh echoed from his phone’s speaker. “I don’t have anything fancy enough to wear.”

\--

Haruhi sighed as she adjusted the wig. “As much as I hate the wig, it doesn’t look bad does it?” She asked Y/N as he helped her out of the vehicle.

“Not at all. It actually goes really good with the outfit,” Y/N chuckled as Haruhi straightened out the skirt.

Haruhi sighed as they walked towards the backyard. She briefly wondered what the Haninozuka estate looked like before she remembered why she was there. “So, do we...hold hands?”

Y/N choked and went beet red. He hadn’t even thought about it. “I-uh--”

“I mean, we’re supposed to be dating, right?” Haruhi asked before entwining her hand in his. “So, where to first...Babe?” She asked hesitantly. She blinked as she saw Y/N’s face turn red and smiled softly. “You’re so weird. So what’s the plan? How long have we been together?”

“Thinking couple of weeks. Still new so still a-awkward,” Y/N offered as they checked in.

“Got that right,” Haruhi scoffed, studying the area. She sighed as she saw many other couples. “I wonder why Honey-Senpai said we needed dates.”

“Maybe a dance thing?” He guessed then yelped as he heard a screech. Sure enough, Tamaki and the twins were plowing over to them. “Show time.”

“Yep,” She muttered, squeezing his hand gently. He blushed at that.

“Y/N, since when is Haruhi your date!” Tamaki snapped. “Why would you think to date my daughter without asking permission?”

“Knock it off,” Haruhi sighed as Y/N froze up. “We’re still new so we’re getting used to it.”

Y/N looked to her in relief. “So you just went behind everyone’s backs!” Hikaru snarled, gripping Y/N’s tie. “You sick bastard--”

“Alright, alright,” Kyoya said, moving between them. “Leave them be. Frankly, I think we should all be more impressed he even got the balls to ask her.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Kaoru said. “Y/N’s so awkward, even with guests.”

“Whatever. I’m thirsty.”

“I’ll get you something to drink,” Tamaki offered.

“Thanks, Senpai, but I’d rather go with Y/N. You know, the guy I’m dating,” She emphasized before pulling him away. “C’mon. You look ready to have a panic attack.”

Y/N couldn’t shake everyone’s stares. Once they did break the line of sight, he looked to her in relief. “Thank you.”

“No problem. I thought you were used to these kinds of scenes,” She teased.

Y/N blushed. “I don’t like uh...confrontation.”

“I gotcha. You’re pretty flustered for someone on a fake-date though. You sure this is fake?” Y/N felt his heart leap to his throat as they approached the refreshment table. “You’re probably the only one I’d consider,” She said honestly.

Y/N clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. “Well...when you’re ready, shall I have the first dance?”


End file.
